Amor Gótico
by VicPin
Summary: Oneshot. :Gike:Georgie/KindergothxIke: Amor gótico... Dulce agonía del destino... Ike y Georgie hacían una tarea de arte hasta que terminaron con un pequeño poema que describe muchas cosas... Incluyendo el amor gótico.


**Amor gótico.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a: Creepyprincess.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ike Broflovski y Georgie "Kindergoth" Clarkson de 15 años de edad se miraban el uno al otro; la profesora los había unido en equipo para una tarea de artes plásticas, la cual consistía en construir juntos un sketch basado en algún poema, ya sea de los autores que vieron o de su propia autoría.<p>

Ahora estaban en el proceso de creatividad literaria en casa de Ike, ya que ambos acordaron hacer un poema de auditoría propia juntos; cada uno empezó a escribir para comparar, dándose entre sí de cinco a diez minutos de tiempo para hacerlo.

Cuando ambos terminaron, Ike le dijo:

- Me gustaría que tú empezaras, Kindergoth. Quiero saber de qué hablarás en tu poema.

- ¿Y por qué mejor no inicias tú, Broflovski? – le preguntó con sorna el joven góico – Al menos que tu poema sea una mierda.

Ike, lejos de molestarse, sonrió y le respondió:

- Tal vez… Pero me gustaría que tú iniciaras… Niño gótico.

Kindergoth lo miró primero con extrañeza y luego con cierta desconfianza.

¿De cuándo allá el chico Broflovski podía tolerar todos sus insultos y groserías? Normalmente, cuando alguien le insultaba, Ike se agarraba a trompadas al individuo en cuestión sin importarle salir lastimado.

- Bien… - susurró el gótico.

Aclarándose la voz, Georgie empezó a leer el poema:

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida es una mierda.<strong>_

_¿Qué es la vida?_

_La vida es un tapujo de dolor y sufrimientos._

_La vida es permanecer conforme con el orden de las cosas._

_La vida es un eterno conformismo que enferma hasta al más noble de los animales._

_Si la vida fuera eterna,_

_de seguro sería una mierda porque no te muestra más que dolor y sufrimiento._

_Joder,_

_que así es como te trata la vida:_

_Como una mierda._

* * *

><p>Kindergoth miró de reojo a Ike; éste estaba muy contemplativo, como si analizara el poema y pensara si usarla o no. Los minutos pasaron y el joven gótico empezó a exasperarse. Ike se estaba pasando de contemplativo, incluso permanecía inmóvil, como si estuviera en un estado de nirvana.<p>

- Broflovski – habló Kindergoth de pronto -, ¿qué carajo haces?

Ike no respondió.

- ¿Broflovski?... ¿Broflovski?...

Ike seguía sin responder.

- ¡CARAJO, BROFLOVSKI, YA DEJA DE PENSARLO MUCHO Y DIME TU ESTÚPIDO POEMA! – alzó la voz Kindergoth.

Ike sonrió.

- ¡¿Por qué coño sonríes? – exclamó Kindergoth muy molesto.

Sorpresivamente, Ike se abalanzó encima de Kindergoth y plantó sus labios en los del joven; Kindergoth abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante acción y quiso apartarse del joven canadiense. No obstante, el joven canadiense profundizó el beso y, tras apartarse, empezó a narrar:

- Mi poema se llama "Amor Gótico"…

Kindergoth se lanzó hacia Ike, dispuesto a golpearle, pero el pelinegro logró evadir los puños del gótico; con rapidez, logró sostener las muñecas de su compañero y, mirándole con una sonrisa, añadió:

* * *

><p><em>El amor…<em>

_La cosa más bella del mundo._

_El amor…_

_La cosa más despreciada del mundo._

_¿Puede existir un amor gótico?_

_Puede ser._

_Porque eso es lo que siento al verte…_

_Un amor gótico que desgarra el alma y hace temblar al espíritu._

_Un amor gótico que quiere gritar desde el fondo,_

_pero no quiere salir debido a que sabe que puede ser herido._

_Amor gótico,_

_dulce y tierno amor gótico,_

_llevas en tu nombre las alas de la muerte en vida,_

_pero una muerte dulce y deliciosa que se sacrifica en pos de una vida entera._

_Amor gótico,_

_amor oscuro que se oculta bajo el antifaz de los que suspiran eternamente,_

_dador de eternidades,_

_flor que se marchita cuando aquella persona que está frente a mí solamente siente odio,_

_que se marchita cuando esa persona solamente piensa en el dolor,_

_que se marchita cuando piensa solamente en el sufrimiento,_

_libérame rechazándome o aceptándome._

_Libérame de esa llama que aprisiona mi corazón,_

_libérame de esa llama que recorre el cuerpo,_

_anhelándote,_

_deseándote,_

_deseándote con sólo recorrer mis ojos sobre tu cuerpo,_

_llenándome del ansia de poseerte,_

_de llenarte de mí sin impedimento alguno,_

_haciéndote mío como haciéndome tuyo._

_Amor gótico,_

_flor que parece rejuvenecer al aceptarme,_

_Ya soy libre._

* * *

><p>Desnudo, Ike miraba el techo de la habitación con la respiración entrecortada; llevándose ambas manos a su rostro, sintió por primera vez en su vida una sensación extraordinaria de vida y libertad.<p>

No más dolor. No más sufrimiento interno. No más timidez.

No más sentimientos ocultos.

Todo lo que tenía que decir estaba dicho; todo lo que quería decirle a esa persona especial ya lo sacó, dejando todo en las manos de esa persona, sin temor a que destruyera su corazón en una licuadora para provocarle el mayor dolor que podría sentir en toda su vida.

Se volvió hacia el lado derecho de la cama y sonrió al ver a Kindergoth profundamente dormido, con un brazo rodeándole la cadera y con una sonrisa en el rostro desmaquillado. Carajo, definitivamente Kindergoth se veía mejor sin maquillaje que con maquillaje, pero a Ike no le importó eso.

Se había demostrado a sí mismo que aún existía un amor descrito por los románticos como el "amor puro" al hacerle el amor a _su_ Georgie en el lecho de Kyle, quien en esos momentos estaba ausente debido a que estaba en Denver con Henrietta, la amiga de Georgie, al mismo tiempo que recitaba el poema que había salido de su corazón, de su alma y de su mente.

- Dulce amor gótico… - susurró mientras se acomodaba frente a Georgie, lo abrazaba y, con un beso en la frente, cerraba los ojos, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, este oneshot es un poco raro, lo sé.<strong>

**Es mi primer Gike (George/KindergothxIke) dedicado a Creepyprincess, la autora de "Diario de un gótico" (se los recomiendo; tiene un trama muy interesante) con la implementación de dos poemas de mi creación que intentan reflejar los pensamientos de ambos personajes (el de Georgie respecto a la vida y el de Ike respecto a... Georgie).**

**Espero que les guste, especialmente a Creepyprincess :-).**

**Saludines!**

**Vicka.**

**P.d: Si quieren ustedes que escriba algún oneshot respecto a una pareja crack o no crack, no duden en pedirmelo :-).**

**Besos!**


End file.
